powerrangersworldsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cobolda's Beasts
Stone Calamity Beast Magma Golem Stone Calamity Beast Magma Golem (岩石サイマ獣 マグマゴレム Ganseki Saimajū Maguma Goremu?, 1, 11-12, 28): The first Saima Beast sent down to Earth to both destroy and burn up the city. Seemingly killed by Victory Robo when chucked into a lava pit it created earlier. But in reality, he was in a new sleep, its' body becoming red, until Grandiene herself woke it up. After destroying Victory Robo's sword, he brought back Hellgerus as Golem Hellgerus. Killed for good by Grand Liner. Later seen in the series as a mere simulation to test the GoGo-V's gear. Was used for "Magmavore" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Earthquake Saima Beast Kueikuros Earthquake Saima Beast Kueikuros (地震サイマ獣 クエイクロス Jishin Saimajū Kueikurosu?, 5, 42-43): A tree demon that could plant acorns down people's throats and cause them to turn into trees. Killed by Victory Robo. Later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGo-V to Hell but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. His soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. Was used for "Treevil" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Excavation Saima Beast Moleghoul Excavation Saima Beast Moleghoul (掘削サイマ獣 モルグール Kussaku Saimajū Morugūru?, 7, 42-43): An earth demon that could burrow through the ground. Killed by Victory Robo. Later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGo-V to Hell. His soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. Was used for "Quakemon" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Gluttonous Saima Beast Juuki Gluttonous Saima Beast Juuki (暴食サイマ獣 ジュウキ Bōsyoku Saimajū Jūki?, 13, 42): A dinosaur/dragon demon with a second head on its right hand. Killed by the Live Bird. Revived by Pierre as Golem Juuki. Killed by Grand Liner. Later summoned by Chaos (as Golem Juuki) when Chaos and Salamandes brought the GoGo-V to Hell but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. Along with Chanban and Solgoil, he was able to escape from Hell with the GoGo-V, but he and Chanban were killed a second time by Grand Liner. Was used for "Liztwin" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Earth Vibration Saima Beast Ganemuuja Earth Vibration Saima Beast Ganemuuja (地響きサイマ獣 ガネムージャ Jihibiki Saimajū Ganemūja?, 17): This ganesha demon could cause earthquakes by drilling his trunk into the ground. Killed by Victory Robo. Was used for "Elestomp" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Tomb Profanation Saima Beast Zombeast Tomb Profanation Saima Beast Zombeast (墓荒らしサイマ獣 ゾンビースト Hakaarashi Saimajū Zonnbiisuto?, 23, 42-43): A zombie/skeleton demon that can resurrect the souls of dead humans under his control. Killed by Max Victory Robo. Later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGo-V to Hell but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. His soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. His face also appears on the queen's skirt as well. Was used for "Cadavlier" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Archery Saima Beast Dogul Archery Saima Beast Dogul (弓術サイマ獣 ドグル Kyūjutsu Saimajū Doguru?, 27): A dog/mole-like demon that could fire beams from its' mouth and release microscopic creatures that ate away at buildings. He was also efficient with a bow, hence its' archery title. Killed by Max Victory Robo. Was used for "Moleman" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Card Saima Beast Godai Card Saima Beast Godai (カードサイマ獣 ゴダイ Kādo Saimajū Godai?, 32): A demon that has the ability to capture a person within a card. He was used by Cobolda, with Denus' help, to use the captured human's energy in their first attempt to try to resurrect Zylpheeza. Their plan failed when the GoGo-V killed him. Fighting Saima Beast Spartan Fighting Saima Beast Spartan (格闘技サイマ獣 スパルタン Kakutogi Saimajū Suparutan?, 36, 42-43): A cyclops demon that was taught under Daimon's old sensei. Defeated by Daimon's "Banta-Style Cow's Milk Tornado Drop", as only Daimon himself knew how to pull it off. Killed by Victory Mars. Later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGo-V to Hell. His soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. Was used for "Cyclopter" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Exploding Insect Saima Beast Hilgemuuja Exploding Insect Saima Beast Hilgemuuja (爆弾虫サイマ獣 ヒルゲムージャ Bakudanmushi Saimajū Hirugemūja?, 40): This insect demon was killed by the Max Victory Robo. =Gallery= Image: Magmavore01.jpg|Stone Calamity Beast Magma Golem Image: Magmavore02.jpg|Stone Calamity Beast Magma Golem (red) Image: Treevil.jpg|Earthquake Saima Beast Kueikuros Image: Quakemon.jpg|Excavation Saima Beast Moleghoul Image: Liztwin01.jpg|Gluttonous Saima Beast Juuki Image: Liztwin02.jpg|Golem Juuki Image: Elestomp.jpg|Earth Vibration Saima Beast Ganemuuja Image: Cadavlier.jpg|Tomb Profanation Saima Beast Zombeast Image: Moleman.jpg|Archery Saima Beast Dogul Image: Godai.jpg|Card Saima Beast Godai Image: Cyclopter.jpg|Fighting Saima Beast Spartan Image: Hilgemuuja.jpg|Exploding Insect Saima Beast Hilgemuuja